7 months of journey
by Nikun
Summary: Bermodal passport palsu dan sebuah motor aneh, Naruto dan Sasuke pun memulai perjalanan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Moshi-moshi, salam kenal saya author baru ingin ikut meramaikan (atau menghancurkan?) Fandom ini. Jadi saya mohon bimbingan dari Senpai sekalian.

Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah dua orang calon penerus perusahaan ternama. Namun, karena sifat manja mereka membuat mereka mendapat ujian dari orang tua masing-masing. Yaitu, keliling dunia dalam waktu 7 bulan saja.

Pair: Ada yang mau request?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan akan selalu begitu (TT_TT)

Warning: Gaje, Typo, OOC

**Monday, 1****st**** april 2020.**

**Namikaze's mansion**

Kushina menatap anak tunggalnya itu dengan pandangan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi tapi bocah berambut pirang itu masih belum bangun. Jangankan untuk bangun dan berangkat Kuliah, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mau menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya itu.

"Naruto!" panggil Kushina dengan sedikit lebih kencang karena usahanya yang pertama sudah gagal.

"hn? bisakah kalian diam, aku sedang berusaha tidur" jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu tanpa sedikitpun mengangkat selimutnya. Ia bahkan semakin merapatkan selimutnya sehingga membuatnya seperti kepompong raksasa.

Hawa hitam menguar dari tubuh Kushina sehingga memenuhi seisi ruangan yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Saking pekatnya aura itu, beberapa pelayan yang tadi sudah mencoba membangunkan 'majikan kecil' mereka, ikut merinding dibuatnya. Dengan teratur mereka mundur perlahan. Mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika nyonya besar meraka sedang marah seperti saat ini.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO! BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGHAJARMU!"

"Huwaa! Kasaan! Ampun! "

Namikaze Minato hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah mendengar keributan dari kamar anak semata wayangnya. Mata birunya kembali fokus ke koran yang ada ditangannya dan ia hanya bisa pasrah jika kopi yang baru saja akan diminumnya telah tumpah karena teriakan sang istri tadi.

"pagi yang tenang"

Ya, tenang. Sangat tenang. Pikir Minato sarkastis.

**7 months of jorney**

**by**

**Nikun**

**Part one: A place where the journey begins**

**Monday, 1****st**** april 2020.**

**Namikaze's mansion**

Sebuah mobil Audi R8 berhenti didepan sebuah mansion yang terbilang sangat mewah. Namun walau sudah berhenti sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, pemilik mobil mewah itu sama sekali belum menunjukan dirinya. Karena sesungguhnya. Didalam mobil, sang pemilik sedang sibuk beradu argumentasi dengan adiknya.

"Sasuke! Cepat turun!" Teriak seorang Uchiha Itachi putus asa karena ia sama sekali tidak berhasil membujuk adiknya untuk turun dari mobil.

Sedangkan dikursi penumpang. Sang adik, Uchiha Sasuke malah melipat tangannya didepan dada dan membuang pandangannya. Ia tak menjawab dan hanya membisu ditempat duduknya, lengkap dengan sabuk pengaman yang enggan dilepasnya.

Itachi menghela nafas frustasi. Jika bukan karena nama Uchiha yang ia sandang saat ini. Ia mungkin sudah dari tadi menghantamkan kepalanya ke setir mobil kesayangannya ini sembari menanggis segalau mungkin. Tapi apa boleh buat. Memang sudah nasibnya sehingga ia hanya bisa menatap adiknya. Berusaha membuktikan kekesalannya dengan mengeluarkan aura sekelam mungkin yang ia harap dapat meluluhkan Adiknya itu. Tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika bisa kalah begitu saja dengan Kakaknya sendiri.

Dengan santai nya. Pemuda dengan rambut yang menentang gravitasi itu mengambil I-pod nya dan bersiap memasangkan headset ketelingannya. Namun, belum sempat ia melakukannya, sebuah teriakan wanita terdengar dari dalam masion besar itu. Saking kerasnya sampai Sasuke bersumpah bisa merasakan _body_ mobil yang ia tumpangi sedikit bergetar. Oke, berlebihan memang tapi itulah kenyataan.

"Cih, Dobe" Tanpa disuruh lagi oleh sang kakak. Si bungsu Uchiha itu segera turun dari mobil. Melupakan bahwa ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak turun dari mobil.

Melihat adiknya yang kini sudah berdiri disamping mobil, Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sebuah senyum yang tak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun. Ia pun memutuskan menyusul adiknya. jauh didalam hatinya, ia mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih pada Namikaze Kushina atas teriakan 'luar bisa' miliknya.

**~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~**

"Jadi ada apa Itachi-kun?"

Minato tersenyum ramah kearah dua Uchiha yang kini tengah duduk diruang tamunya. Uchiha Itachi balas tersenyum kepada pria yang telah ia anggap sebagai orang tuannya kedua baginya. Memang semenjak orang tua aslinya meninggal dunia 5 tahun lalu, seluruh tanggung jawab perusahaan Uchiha Corp dibebankan pada si sulung yang saat itu baru genap 20 tahun. Sebagai sahabat terdekat keluarga Uchiha, Minato dipercaya untuk membimbing Itachi hingga ia bisa menjalankan perusahaannya sendiri. Hingga sebuah perusahaan multinasional baru yang bernama Uchiha-Namikaze Corp yang wilayah edarnya mencakup banyak negara lahir berkat kerja sama mereka.

Berkat bimbingan Minato jugalah Itachi mampu tumbuh menjadi pria muda yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi kali ini bukan masalah perusahaan yang membuatnya mengunjungi mansion Namikaze pagi-pagi begini. Ada urusan yang bagi Itachi hanya Minato lah yang bisa mengatasinya.

"Itu, tujuanku kesini adalah.." Ia melirik kesebelahnya dimana Sasuke kini sedang asik menikmati lagu dengan mata terpejam dari I-podnya setelah tadi sempat tertunda. Setelah memastikan adiknya sama sekali tidak mendengar dan memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka, Itachi mulai melanjutkan

"Ini tentang Sasuke"

"Sasuke? Dia kenapa?"

"Begini, saya berterimakasih pada anda sebelumnya karena sudah mau membimbing saya dalam menjalankan perusahaan ini. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga perusahaan ini terlalu besar bahkan untuk dijalankan dua orang saja dan saya bermaksud untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai salah satu dewan direksi saat ia sudah lulus kuliah nanti,"

Minato menatap heran kearah Uchiha dihadapannya, baru pertama kali ini ia mendengar seorang Uchiha berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Total 46 kata, Minato hanya bisa _spechless _dibuatnya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, ia tahu bahwa Itachi kini sedang butuh bantuannya. Ia mengangguk sembari mencoba memahami masalah yang sedang dialami anak sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi? Kau ingin aku membimbing Sasuke begitu?"

"Ya, tapi lebih tepatnya saya ingin anda menghapuskan sifat keras kepalanya itu" Itachi mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang betapa kesulitannya menghadapi sifat keras kepala Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya putus asa setiap saat. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap cuek sang adik yang baginya sudah melampaui batas kewajaran. Bagaimana mungkin manusia biasa akan bersikap acuh saat dapur rumahnya hampir kebakaran, hanya Sasuke lah orangnya. Hanya beberapa kali ia melihat adiknya memberi respon pada kejadian disekitarnya dan itu tak lebih dari sebuah gerutuan.

Minato mendengarkan secara hati-hati penuturan Itachi tentang sifat adik semata wayangnya dan betapa kesal ia dibuatnya. Namikaze senior itu diam-diam teringat akan sifat anaknya yang mirip dengan sikap Sasuke plus sifat manja yang memang melekat padanya. Dan 'ting', ide gilapun melintas di kepalanya.

Sedangkan Uchiha Itachi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ saat melihat Namikaze senior itu mulai tersenyum dengan senyuman yang dulu ia sebut 'senyuman-jahat-Namikaze'. Diliriknya Sasuke yang sama sekali belum bergerak dari posisi awalnya. Tanpa sadar ia pun mengumbar senyum yang sama dengan Minato.

"Well, bersiaplah Otouto"

Ya karena Itachi sudah paham betul jalan pemimikiran Minato. Apapun yang akan dilakukan sang Namikaze itu nantinya pada Sasuke, ia yakin itulah yang terbaik. Walau terkadang jalannya memang aneh.

"Hah?, Otousan bercanda kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang yang bisa dibilang sangat terkejut itu.

Bagaimana tidak kaget. Baru saja ia memasuki ruang tamu keluarganya pagi ini setelah tadi dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Ibunya. Sang Ayah, Namikaze Minato malah memberinya kabar yang baginya seperti petir di siang bolong.

'_Karena aku dan Itachi-kun sedang sibuk saat ini jadi kurasa tak ada salahnya jika, kau dan Sasuke-kun pergi memeriksa cabang perusahaan kita dibeberapa Negara. Hitung-hitung untuk pengalaman kalian'_

Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Ayahnya beberapa menit yang lalu kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Lantas, Namikaze termuda itu hanya bisa duduk lemas disofa berwarna orange yang sejak tadi menopang tubuhnya. Diliriknya Sasuke yang tampaknya tak menunjukan banyak perubahan emosi yang berarti, padahal Naruto sangat mengharapkan untuk melihat ekpresi terkejut sang Uchiha.

"Tapi, Tousan. Kuliahku bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto sembari berharap jika kuliahnya bisa menjadi alasan ampuh untuk mengubah pikiran Minato.

Itachi yang sedari tadi duduk disebelah Minato lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam saat ia melihat 'senyum-jahat-Namikaze' diwajah pria berambut kuning itu.

"Jangan banyak alasan Naruto. Aku bisa saja mengambilkan cuti kuliah untukmu dan lagi pula kau juga tak pernah serius dengan kuliahmu" jawab Minato tenang namun mengancam.

Ingin rasanya Naruto menceburkan diri kekolam saat ia sadar bahwa ia berkuliah di Universitas yang didirikan Kakeknya Jiraya. Cuti kuliah tentu bukan masalah berarti bagi Namikaze.

"Ta-tapi, Tousan yakin? Maksudku, aku dan si Teme!" Naruto memekik tertahan sembari menunjuk kearah Sasuke. Memang sejak masih ditaman kanak-kanak mereka sudah mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka sebagai rival dan itu berlanjut sampai sekarang.

"Siapa yang kau sebut teme? Dasar dobe!"

"Hah? Apa kau bilang duck-butt?"

"Rambut duren!"

"Muka tembok!"

"Tampang rubah!"

Uchiha Itachi diam-diam memijat keningnya yang berdenyut saat menyaksikan adiknya berdebat dengan Namikaze muda itu. Memang jika sedang adu mulut bersama Naruto seperti saat ini, semua _image _Uchiha pada diri Sasuke seakan luntur.

"Anda yakin semua akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada Minato yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kedua remaja dihadapannya.

"Tenang saja, Itachi-kun. Bukankah mereka sangat akrab?"

Sumpah demi apapun, Itachi tak mengerti jalan pikiran keluarga Namikaze yang baginya jauh lebih abstrak dibandingkan lukisan abstrak yang pernah ia lihat dipameran beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Cih, aku tak mau pergi dengannya" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke kompak sembari membuang muka secara bersamaan.

"Well, kami tak pernah bertanya kalian mau atau tidak, iya kan Itachi-kun?"

"Ya!" Itachi menjawab dengan lantang. Tak dihiraukannya tampang membunuh yang sedari tadi memang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Bagaimanapun ini demi kebaikan Sasuke, pikirnya menyakinkan diri.

Mendengar itu, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menahan rasa kesal mereka. Namun seperti belum puas mengerjai kedua remaja itu. Itachi, yang kali ini ikut bersuara malah memberikan berita yang membuat kedua remaja itu mati-matian menahan hasrat mereka untuk memutilasinya ditempat.

"Semua barang elektronik kalian akan kami sita dan kami akan membatasi pemakaian uang kalian selama perjalanan" ujar Itachi dengan nada suara datar yang bagi Sasuke terdengar amat-sangat menyebalkan.

"Hah?" Lagi-lagi mereka kompak.

"Nah jadi anak-anak, sekarang kalian bersiaplah karena lusa kalian akan berangkat jadi semangatlah!"

Dan bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. Hari itulah dimana hidup mereka berbah drastis. Dari anak pengusaha kaya raya menjadi _backpacker _karena bagi mereka pembatasan pemakaian uang sama saja artinya dengan tak ada uang. Hari itu pula, Minato dan Itachi menjelma menjadi iblis bagi mereka.

_Well, good luck guys_

_**(~-o-)~To be continue~(-o-~)**_

Hwaa... maaf kalau jadinya ancur begini. Jika masih banyak Typo ataupun kesalahan mohon diperbaiki dan Review sangat dibutuhkan, Flame pun Nikun gak nolak –Pasang-tampang-melas-yang-gagal-total—


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Bermodal passport palsu dan sebuah motor aneh, Naruto dan Sasuke pun memulai perjalanan mereka.

Pair: Saat ini NaruSasu atau SasuNaru #Nikungakbisabedain

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan akan selalu begitu (TT_TT)

Warning: Gaje, Typo, OOC

**7 months of journey**

**By **

**Nikun **

**Part two: a new place and strange package**

**Wednesday, 3th april 2020.**

**Suna International airport**

"Ramai sekali,"

Itulah yang pertama kali diucapkan Naruto saat dirinya dan Sasuke menginjakan kaki disebuah bandara Internasional Suna. Ya, mereka akhirnya memulai perjalanan mereka setelah semalaman beradu mulut dengan Minato dan Itachi. Tentu saja dengan kekalahan dipihak yang muda.

Disampingnya, Sasuke hanya diam. Jejak kekesalan masih terukir jelas diwajah putihnya, membuat beberapa gadis yang sedari tadi diam-diam memandanginya merinding ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak kesal. Minato dan Itachi tampaknya serius dengan 'mengatur keuangan' yang mereka rencanakan sejak awal. Bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak memberikan uang untuk biaya perjalanan.

"Nee, Teme"

Sasuke melirik kearah si pirang saat mendengar nama panggilannya disebut, dan bagi Naruto lirikan itu membuktikan bahwa Sasuke merespon panggilannya.

"Apa benar mereka tidak memberikan uang sama sekali, apa Kakakmu tidak memberi kau uang sama sekali?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang 'hopeless'. Namikaze itu diam-diam berharap bahwa Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal brother complex itu memberikan sedikit uang untuk adik kesayangannya.

"Jika si keriput itu memberikanku uang maka aku lebih memilih pulang ke Konoha bukannya terjebak disini bersama orang menyusahkan sepertimu" Jawab sang Uchiha yang tak menyadari bahwa kalimat itu bisa membuatnya terbunuh. Beruntung baginya karena Naruto tak akan membunuh siapapun dikeramaian seperti ini.

"Berengsek kau, dan kau pikir aku senang berada ditempat seperti ini bersamamu? Jangan harap Uchiha!" walau tak bisa membunuh keturunan Uchiha itu langsung, setidaknya Naruto bisa membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang tak kalah tajam.

Menyadari bahwa tak ada gunanya beradu mulut dengan Sasuke ditempat seperti ini, Naruto lebih memilih berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah yang menurut Naruto sangat menyebalkan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat seorang gadis kecil yang menurut perkiraanya umurnya tak lebih dari 6 tahun menarik ujung kaos yang ia kenakan. Ditangannya, ia membawa sebuah kotak berukaran sedang namun dengan tubuh kecil gadis itu membuat kotak yang berukuran sedang tadi terlihat lebih besar.

"Apa Kakak bernama Naruto?" Tanya gadis kecil itu sembari menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata berwarna Lavender besar miliknya. Naruto, yang kini sedang dipenuhi rasa bingung itupun tanpa sadar mengangguk dan berlutut sehingga tinggi mereka kini sejajar.

"Ano, kau siapa ya? Da-dan kau tahu namaku dari mana?" tanya Naruto yang kini benar-benar bingung. Gadis kecil misterius itupun tersenyum dan menunjuk kearah lahan parkir bandara yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya kini.

"Paman disana yang memberi tah—" Ucapan Gadis kecil itu terhenti. Kepalanya kini tampak mencari-cari keberadaan orang ia maksud namun nihil, orang itu tak ada lagi disana.

Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk gadis kecil dihadapannya. Mata birunya pun ikut mencari seseorang yang dimaksud namun ia tak menemukan siapapun selain seorang wanita yang mendorong kereta bayi dan sepasang pasangan muda yang baru saja memarkir mobil mereka.

"Paman? Siapa?" Tanya Naruto sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aneh, Tadi Paman itu ada disana" Bisik gadis kecil itu sembari menatap kosong kearah lahan parkir. Naruto bisa membaca raut kebingungan dari wajah anak itu dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala gadis kecil itu. Beberapa helaian coklat milik gadis kecil itu tampak berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Ah itu, Paman tadi memintaku memberikan ini pada Kakak" Gadis kecil itupun menyerahkan kotak yang ia bawa ke Naruto. Sedikit ragu pada awalnya, Namun akhirnya Namikaze muda itu menerima kotak yang diberikan.

Mata biru Naruto memandang kotak yang baru saja ia terima dengan penasaran. Namun, saat ia ingin menanyakan tentang kotak itu kepada sang pengirim, gadis kecil itu sudah lenyap dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto yang mendapati gadis kecil misterius itu lenyap segera bangkit dan mencoba mencari kemana perginya gadis kecil itu. Sebuah pemikiran aneh muncul di otaknya, sebuah pemikiran bahwa gadis kecil itu adalah hantu yang dikirim oleh ayahnya untuk menakutinya selama perjalanan. Namun pemikiran itu lenyap seketika saat melihat gadis kecil tadi kini sedang berjalan bersama kedua orang tuanya diparkiran sebelum akhirnya memasuki sebuah mobil berwarna biru tua dan melesat meninggalkan area bandara.

"Apa itu?"

Sebuah Suara yang familiar terdengar dari belakangan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Naruto yang sudah hafal betul suara siapa itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah kotak yang kini ada ditangannya. Sasuke yang kini berdiri disamping Naruto mau tak mau ikut penasaran akan kotak yang dipengang oleh si pirang.

"Menurutmu apa isinya, Teme?" tanya Naruto serius. Diguncangkannya sedikit kotak yang ternyata cukup ringan itu. Hanya gemuruh kecil yang terdengar sehingga baik Naruto dan Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan bahwa apapun yang ada dikotak ini adalah barang berukuran kecil. Naruto pun mencoret pilihan bom dari daftar kemungkinan yang diam-diam ia buat di pikirannya.

"Buka saja"

"Apa boleh?"

"Itukan punya mu jadi tentu saja boleh,"

"Tapi inikan—"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu buang saja,"

"Ap—, enak saja! Baiklah akan ku buka"

Dengan sedikit gemetar Naruto pun membuka kotak misterius itu dan apa yang ia pikirkan tentang isi dari kotak itu terbukti salah. Karena isi kotak itu bukanlah bom atau senjata yang mematikan seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Hah?" kira-kira itulah kata yang di ucapkan Naruto dan Sasuke saat melihat isi dari kotak misterius itu. Sebuah kunci yang dari bentuknya adalah kunci kendaraan, sebuah surat, beberapa lembar uang, dan dua buah buku kecil bertuliskan 'passport' tampak mengisi kotak coklat itu.

"Ini apa?" tanya Naruto sembari mengangkat dua buah buku pasport dari dalam kotak sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih mengamankan uang yang ada terlebih dahulu.

"Itu passport dobe" jawab Sasuke sembari melemparkan pandangan 'kau-tak-bisa-baca-ya?' kearah Naruto.

"Aku tahu, tapi punya siapa?" Didukung rasa penasaran, Si pirang itupun membuka buku passport itu dan mata biru miliknya melebar seketika saat melihat foto mereka di masing-masing kartu passport yang terselip dibuku passport itu.

"Teme lihat ini," ujarnya sembari menunjukan kartu yang ia temukan kepada Sasuke yang kini tengah sibuk mengamati kunci yang ada di kotak. Mata hitam milik Sasuke melirik kearah kartu yang ditunjukan Naruto namun berbeda dengan Naruto dalam cara bereaksi, Sasuke hanya memberikan 'hn' andalannya.

"Kenapa di passport ini ada foto kita? Lagi pula kita sudah punya passport!"

"Tak perlu bingung dobe, itu hanya passport palsu"

Mendengar itu, Naruto lantas melihat ulang passport ditangannya. Memang foto yang berada di passport itu adalah foto mereka tapi nama yang tertulis disana bukanlah nama mereka.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto membaca nama yang tercetak di passport palsu miliknya. Marga Uzumaki memang sudah tak asing baginya, karena itu ada marga ibunya, tapi walaupun begitu ia sama sekali belum pernah menyandang marga itu selama hidupnya.

"Dan hei, Sasuke. Namamu menjadi Obito Sasuke"

"Pamanku bernama Obito, ia sudah meninggal"

"Maaf, aku tak tahu"

Sasuke memilih untuk diam dan melihat kekotak itu sekali lagi dan mengambil satu-satunya benda yang tersisa disana. Sebuah surat beramplop putih dan ada nama mereka tertulis disana. Tanpa ragu, Uchiha muda itu membuka surat itu.

_Untuk Sasuke dan Naruto_

_Dengan menerima surat ini berarti kalian sudah tiba di Suna dan kalian sudah menerima paket yang aku kirimkan. Maaf hanya bisa memberi kalian sedikit uang, Minato-san melarangku memberikan kartu kredit ataupun uang yang sedikit lebih banyak dari yang kalian terima saat ini jadi kurharap uang itu cukup untuk biaya kalian selama perjalanan. Aku juga memberikan kalian dua buah passport palsu untuk digunakan selama perjalan, karena kupikir terlalu berbahaya bagi dua anak pengusaha kaya seperti kalian berkeliaran sendirian tanpa penjagaan dan lagi pula cukup sekali kau diculik karena alasan itu, Sasuke. Oh iya, aku juga membelikan kalian sebuah kendaraan yang mungkin bisa menemani kalian nantinya. Tapi jangan pernah kalian berfikir untuk menjualnya. Kubunuh kalian jika kalian melakukannya. Besok pukul 9 pagi kalian harus pergi ke cabang perusahaan kita disana dan ingat jangan sampai terlambat._

_Tambahan dariku, selama perjalanan tolong gunankan nama palsu kalian dan jangan memberikan identitas asli kalian pada siapapun, dan usahakan kembali dengan kondisi utuh, bisa gawat jika kalian kembali tanpa kepala. Hehehe aku hanya bercanda, Selamat bersenang-senang kalian berdua._

_Sincerely_

_Uchiha Itachi_

Bagus, kini ia terjebak di negara antah beratah dengan seorang pemuda hyperaktive dan hanya bermodal lima puluh dollar dari sang Kakak. Walau tak suka berpergian tapi Sasuke tahu betul bahwa Suna adalah negara yang cukup jauh dari Konoha. Butuh 20 jam perjalan udara untuk sampai Negara ini sedangkan dengan uang yang diberikan Itachi sama sekali tak memungkinkan mereka untuk melakukan perjalan udara. Satu-satunya cara adalah mengendarai kendaraan apapun-itu yang diberikan oleh Itachi dan mencari tambahan uang.

"Sebaiknya kita keparkiran sekarang" ujar Sasuke sembari berjalan mendahului Naruto menuju keparkiran.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa disana?" Tanya Naruto sembari berusaha menyimbangi langkah Sasuke. Sasuke menyerahkan surat yang tadi ia pegang, Naruto yang mengerti maksud dari si raven segera membaca surat yang barus saja ia terima.

"Eh? Jadi kita mencari kendaraan yang dimaksud oleh Kakakmu?" tanya Naruto sesaat sesudah membaca surat tersebut. Sasuke menangguk dan langkah dari kaki jenjangnya mengantar mereka kearah parkiran motor yang cukup sesak dan padat.

"Kenapa ke parkiran motor?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Menurutmu apakah mungkin kunci seperti ini adalah kunci mobil?" Sasuke menunjukan kunci yang ia pegang. Naruto memandang kunci itu. Dilihat dari manapun kunci itu tidak terlihat seperti kunci mobil dan lagi pula ada logo perusahaan motor tercetak disana.

"Well, tugas kita sekarang adalah mencari pasangan kunci ini" ujar Sasuke, dalam hati ia mengutuk Itachi yang sengaja meninggalkan kunci tanpa memberitahu bentuk ataupun no plat kendaraanya. Kini, ia terpaksa mencari ditengah-tengah hamparan parkiran bandara yang sama sekali tak bisa dibilang kecil.

**4 hours latter**

"Huah aku menyerah!" jerit Naruto sembari terduduk diaspal lahan parkir. Sudah empat jam ia mencari motor yang menjadi pasangan kunci yang diberikan Itachi, dan selama empat jam ia hanya berhasil menyisir setengah bagian dari lahan parkir itu. Disampingnya, Sasuke juga sudah tampak kelelah.

"masih ada setengah bagian yang belum kita terlusuri. Damn Itachi, kenapa ia memberikan kunci tak jelas begini" runtuk Sasuke kesal.

"Hei Teme, mana coba kulihat kuncinya?"

Sasuke memberikan kunci berwarna orange terang kepada si pirang. Naruto mengamati benda itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri. Matanya menerawang keseluruh bagian dan akhirnya berlari entah kemana. Melihat si pirang tiba-tiba berlari, Sasuke lantas bangkit dan mengikutinya.

Disana ia melihat Naruto sedang berdiri disamping sebuah motor. Motor itu berwarna orange cerah yang menyilaukan mata terlebih lagi saat tertimpa sinar matahari senja seperti saat ini. Motor itu juga bukanlah motor yang seperti di bayangkan oleh mereka. Motor itu bukan motor sport ataupun moge, tapi itu hanya motor biasa yang dari kelihatannya saja sudah sangat tua dan bobrok. Sasuke dengan cepat menuju ketempat motor itu berada dan berdiri disamping Naruto yang kini tengah memasukan kunci motor. Dan. Yup, sangat cocok. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera menyalakan motor tersebut dan terdengarlah suara berisik dari motor tua itu.

"Lihat, kurasa motor inilah yang dimaksud Kakakmu"

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto, mereka sama-sama meragukan motor ini. 'apa benda ini masih bisa bergerak?' kira-kira itulah yang kini mereka pikirkan. Namun bagaimanapun, motor tua inilah yang akan menjadi kendaraan mereka selama perjalanan atau setidaknya sampai mereka bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat.

"Aku tak yakin bahwa benda ini akan kuat membawa kita"

"Aku tak peduli, kita harus mencari penginapan sekarang. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Kita ke bisa melihat kota ini besok"

Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan saran Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itupun segera mengambil kendali dari motor orange itu "Naiklah, kali ini aku yang menyetir". Sedangkan Sasuke yang sudah terlalu lelah hanya bisa pasrah dan naik di jok belakang sembari memegangi tas ransel mereka yang cukup besar.

**~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~**

**Wednesday, 3th april 2020.**

**Inn, 9.00 PM**

Waktu menunjukan pukul sembilan malam saat mereka tiba disebuah penginapan setelah berputar-putar mencari penginapan murah diseluruh kota. Beruntung bagi mereka karena ada penginapan yang cukup murah untuk mereka. Namun, jangan harap kalau penginapan ini bagus. Dari segi harga memang murah tapi dari segi kualitas jauh dari yang mereka bayangkan. Mereka yang terbiasa dengan hal yang serba mewah kini harus berhadapan dengan sebuah kamar berukuran kecil dengan satu ranjang kecil ditengah-tengah ruangan itu dan sebuah meja disampingnya tidak ketingalan sebuah sofa lusuh disudut ruangan. Tak ada alat pendingin dan tak ada kamar mandi didalam sana.

Sasuke dan Naruto mati-matian untuk menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluh. Berhadapan dengan rival membuat mereka terpaksa bersikap se-normal mungkin dan itu benar-benar menyiksa baik dipihak Uchiha maupun Namikaze.

"Aku tidur disini, kau cari tempat sendiri" ujar Naruto memonopoli kasur berukuran single bed itu. Dengan santainya ia merentangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku di kasur itu sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya, tidur. Tentu saja apa yang dilakukan si pirang membuat Sasuke naik darah. Namun karena terlalu di kuasai rasa kantuk dan rasa lelah yang teramat sangat, Uchiha muda itupun memilih mengalah dan membuat tempat tidurnya sendiri di sofa disudut sana.

Naruto yang sedari hanya berpura tidur itu membuka mata dan bangkit dari setelah menyadari sang Uchiha telah terlelap, sembari menyeret satu-satunya selimut yang disediakan oleh pihak penginapan ia pun berjalan kearah sofa dipojok sana. Dipandanginya wajah Sasuke yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas itu. Sebuah senyum terlukis diwajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar kelelahan ya, Teme. Maaf tadi aku hanya mengetes mu kok" bisik Naruto sepelan mungkin, ia tak ingin jika Uchiha dihadapannya itu terbangun dan menangkap basah dirinya tengah memandangnya. Naruto memasangkan selimut itu ketubuh Sasuke, ia melakukannya selembut mungkin agar sang Uchiha tak terbangun karena ulahnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa tubuh rivalnya sudah terlindung dari udara malam yang menusuk, Naruto pun kembali ketempat tidur. Memandang sekali lagi wajah Sang Uchiha sebelum akhirnya mematikan lampu dan mengucapkan kata terakhir dihari itu.

"Oyasumi, Duck-butt"

_**(~-o-)~To be continue~(-o-~)**_

Akhirnya bisa update chap dua, maaf kalau lama. Di chap ini perjalanan mereka belum dimulai mungkin di chap depan mereka baru bener-bener kebingungan dengan status 'miskin mendadak' hehehe #evilgrin.

Saatnya bales Review :

**nyotnyot natsu:**

Wah Arigato Senpai (^_^)

**:**

Salam kenal Senpai, Kyubi ya? Tenang aja Senpai, Nikun udah mikirin nasib mahkluk orange norak itu kok #dibunuhKyubi. Arigato udah mau review.

**Aku:**

Tenang aja Aku (?), semua kemungkinan Pair bisa terjadi di Fic abal ini.

**Nasumichan Uharu:**

Whaaa makasih Nasu-senpai, tenang aja nanti ada kok pair satu itu dari yang paling smooth sampe yan- #dibekepSasuNaru

**Gigin Anirta:**

Wah, kayaknya NaruSasu udah dapet restu dari sana-sini nih #evilgrin

**Sora Asagi:**

Salam kenal juga Sora-Senpai (^_^). Tenang aja Senpai lama kelamaan dua anak mami itu bakal dewasa juga kok tapi itu laaaaaaaaaaammmmaaaaaaaaaa baaangeet #ditampolSasuNaru.

Whaa! Makasih banyak buat para Senpai yang udah susah-susah ngereview fic abal ini #terharu. Seperti chap sebelumnya, Nikun masih buka request pair mulai dari yang paling wajar dari yang paling aneh Nikun usahin buat. Akhir kata Review sangat membantu dan Flame sangat diterima.


End file.
